


На север по шоссе Z

by Arnold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, все же стоило рискнуть всем и отказаться. Да, пожалуй, это и нужно было сделать, тогда сейчас Персиваль не стоял бы по колено в грязи посреди дикой территории и– теоретически - окруженный зомби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На север по шоссе Z

Бывают такие предложения, от которых нельзя отказаться, как бы ни хотелось. Это было как раз из таких — Персиваль понял это в тот самый момент, когда в его дверь коротко постучали.

Появление на пороге самого Утера Пендрагона априори не могло закончиться ничем хорошим, особенно сейчас. Персиваль до сих пор помнил, как екнуло что-то в животе от дурного предчувствия, каким воодушевленным выглядел тогда Утер и как морщился Артур, все это время стоящий за спиной отца.

Похоже, к отцовской идее сам Артур относился весьма скептически.

Хотя тот план, точнее, приказ, что выдал Утер, вовсе не казался таким уж бесперспективным или безрассудным. Как Персиваль понял, была необходимость доставить на другой конец страны нечто, что способно помочь найти ответ на самый главный вопрос, который сейчас волновал всех без исключения: как выработать вакцину против Z-вируса.

Говорят, что вирус зародился в глухой китайской провинции. Еще Персиваль слышал что-то нехорошее про Израиль и Северную Корею (не зря же израильтяне в последний момент захлопнули свои границы, а корейцы — и вовсе спустились в свои подземные бункеры), но одно он знал точно: первые зомби пришли именно с востока, и лишь потом вирус разнесли по всему миру эти проклятые самолеты и врачи без границ. 

И вот, спустя долгие одиннадцать с половиной месяцев бесконечной борьбы с не-мертвыми, когда человечество уже практически исчерпало свои ресурсы, впереди забрезжил свет. 

Поэтому Персиваль, заткнув в себе истерические звоночки интуиции, торжественно пожал руку Утеру, сказал, что приложит все усилия для того, чтобы груз прибыл на место в самые короткие сроки, и уточнил маршрут, состав команды и размер груза.

— Дадим вам легкомоторный самолет, напарников не будет, а размер груза… — Артур осекся, словно подсчитывал что-то про себя. — Метр семьдесят пять в высоту так точно есть. Сколько весит — понятия не имею, это не в моей компетенции.

Персиваль тогда подумал, что самое сложно в задании — это как перетаскивать груз подобного размера, и уже было расслабился. 

Как выяснилось, зря.

Потому что перетаскивать груз не было никакой необходимости — он и сам вполне уверенно ходил и даже путался под ногами, потому что был человеком. Обыкновенным темноволосым парнем, даже не из тех головастиков — ученых, которые столько времени без толку бились над вакциной, а тем парнем из столовой, где каждый день ужинал Персиваль.

Поначалу Персиваль был уверен, что это просто плохая шутка Пендрагона, но его быстро разубедили. Да, парень действительно так ценен, да, его нужно доставить на другой конец страны, и да, сделать это должен именно Персиваль. Почему? Они не имеют достаточно полномочий для ответа. 

А этот Мордред все время стоял рядом и лишь теребил в руках лямку рюкзака, но на Персиваля смотрел уверенно и даже с каким-то неясным вызовом. И тот скрепя сердце согласился, хотя до этого никогда не имел дела с живым (и, слава небесам, не-мертвым тоже) грузом — только вещи и еда.

 

Наверное, все же стоило рискнуть всем и отказаться. Да, пожалуй, это и нужно было сделать, тогда сейчас Персиваль не стоял бы по колено в грязи посреди дикой территории и — теоретически — окруженный зомби.

Самолет при падении наделал достаточно шума, чтобы переполошить всех не-мертвых в округе, а уж когда он загорится, то и вовсе начнется самое настоящее светопреставление, от участия в котором Персиваль с удовольствием бы отказался. 

Он в очередной раз несильно ударил себя по голове, пытаясь вытрясти тот туман, что, казалось, заменил ему мозги, медленно поднялся на гудящие ноги и огляделся.

Да, катапультирование определенно не является его любимым видом посадки и никогда не будет. 

И где этот драгоценный всему человечеству Мордред? Утер не поленится и найдет Персиваля, чтобы свернуть тому шею, даже среди диких территорий, если мальчишка не доберется до пункта назначения. 

Да и самого парня жаль, молоденький ведь совсем.

Мордред нашелся всего в ста метрах, если считать только расстояние, или в ста пяти, если учитывать еще и высоту. Персивалю еще повезло с посадкой: он угодил прямо на небольшую поляну посреди леса, тогда как Мордред зацепился парашютом за ветки и сейчас висел на старом иссохшем дереве. И невредимый, что удивительно, только весь исцарапанный, словно после схватки с каким-нибудь недружелюбным котом.

Везучий мальчишка — другой бы на его месте обязательно что-нибудь да сломал. 

От парашюта избавились быстро: попросту срезали. Времени на то, чтобы его уложить обратно, у них уже не было. То, что они все еще не встретили ни одного зомби, было лишь чистой воды везением, которое не могло продлиться долго. Поэтому Персиваль, ощупав Мордреда на предмет переломов и серьезных ушибов (тот, в свою очередь, почему-то краснел и отбивался), заключил, что все в порядке и можно идти дальше. 

Во всей этой истории был один сомнительный, но плюс: нужный им лагерь находился строго на севере, куда всегда указывала стрелка компаса. Персиваль не знал, как у Мордреда с ориентацией в пространстве, но идти по стрелочке каждый дурак сможет.

Тот, на счастье, дураком не оказался: шел строго за Персивалем, не отставал и не обгонял, лишнего шума не производил, оружие держал уверенно. Оставался еще открытым вопрос: а сможет ли он попасть зомби прямо в голову и вообще выстрелить. Но Персивалю хотелось бы как можно дольше прожить без проверки этого умения Мордреда на практике. Тем более что вокруг стояла тишина, тогда как не-мертвые передвигаться бесшумно не умеют, как и не имеют ни малейшего понятия о конспирации. 

И слава Богу. 

Шли долго, по прикидкам Персиваля, как минимум три часа. Часы разбились вместе с рацией, поэтому приходилось полагаться лишь на опыт, инстинкты и какие-то высшие силы. И у высших сил было явно хорошее настроение: за все время он видел только одного зомби, бредущего всего в нескольких метрах от них. 

Это был однорукий солдат в изорванной и окровавленной форме, на поясе его можно было заметить пустую кобуру от пистолета и остатки ремня. Зомби не обратил на них внимания или, что более вероятно, попросту не заметил и прошел дальше, сильно заваливаясь на правую сторону. 

Мордред позади Персиваля еле слышно охнул и зажал рот ладонью: теперь и он разглядел, что у солдата не было правой ступни.

Персиваль так же тихо шикнул на Мордреда и медленно пошел вперед, чуть приподняв автомат. Первое, что он точно знал: зомби никогда не ходят в одиночку. Если он один, значит, либо отстал, либо, наоборот, обогнал своих собратьев, которые вот-вот нагрянут всей толпой.

— Держись позади меня в случае чего, — тихо скомандовал Персиваль. — И помни: они медлительны — от них всегда можно убежать, если хватит выносливости, потому что по следу они ходить могут очень долго. Персиваль одобрительно кивнул и вышел из-под укрытия деревьев. 

Они вышли на самый тяжелый и опасный участок: когда-то оживленное шоссе, вокруг которого до сих пор ходят трупы водителей брошенных машин.

 

***  
— Долго нам еще идти? — негромко спросил Мордред.

Персиваль вздрогнул от неожиданности: парень шагал настолько тихо, что он практически забыл, что был не один. Плохо, Персиваль, плохо, осталось только зомби со спины подпустить.

— Так долго? — повторил вопрос Мордред. Теперь в его голосе Перси ясно слышал усталость и даже какую-то обреченность.

Плохо дело. Сейчас главное просто идти вперед, не прикидывая свои шансы на выживание. Это всегда плохо кончается. 

Еще несколько метров шагали в тишине, только с хрустом ломались под ногами сломанные ветки. Персиваль все это время держал палец на спусковой скобе, почти касаясь крючка, и вслушивался в окружающие их звуки.

— Сложно сказать, — наконец, ответил он. — В какой-то книге, название благополучно вылетело из головы, точно так же спросили: а сколько идти? На что ответили: если повезет, то два дня, если нет — несколько часов. У нас с тобой та же ситуация. От самолета мы отошли достаточно далеко, так что встретить зомби, который пришел именно на звук падения, равны практически нулю, но их много и просто так шастает. Если нам повезет и мы встретим только одиночек, как тот солдат, то дня три, если останавливаться только на ночлег. А если не повезет, то неделю… или сутки. Тебе какой вариант больше нравится?

— В котором нас находят люди, чем тот, в котором это же делают зомби, — честно ответил Мордред и, запнувшись, тихо выругался, пнув на прощание толстую ветку, лежащую посреди дороги. — Ты знаешь, почему упал самолет? Успел кому-нибудь передать сигнал, где мы? Нас могут…

Персиваль поморщился: на мгновение ему показалось, что нет в мире никакого Z-вируса, что он все такой же телохранитель, который вляпался вместе с капризным подопечным в неприятности. 

И это ему категорически не нравилось.

— Давай проясним ситуацию, — словно со стороны услышал он свой голос. — Твоя жизнь сейчас зависит, в первую очередь, не от твоего автомата, а от меня. Так что не стоит выводить меня из себя. А я очень сильно злюсь, когда от меня требуют отчета в подобной форме — считай это профессиональной деформацией. Это понятно?

— Понятно. Прости, — искренне извинился Мордред, спустя пару секунд нагнал Персиваля и теперь шел с ним рядом. — Ты был телохранителем, верно? Мои точно так же злились, но, в основном, обрывать не решались, а до форс-мажорных обстоятельств, когда меня можно было просто заткнуть, дело обычно не доходило.

— А ты, значит, был из тех избалованных мальчишек, которых приходилось за шкирку возить в институт?

— Меня приходилось за шкирку оттуда вытаскивать, — рассмеялся Мордред и как-то расслабился: из движений исчезла скованность, одна рука повисла вдоль тела, а вторая уже спокойно легла на приклад. — Я любил учиться, был практически ботаником. Но избалованным ботаником, это верно. Доводил своих «нянек» до белого каления.

— Подзатыльник никто не хотел отвесить? — ничего не значащая болтовня отвлекала от неприятных мыслей, поэтому Персиваль и ухватился за нее с таким энтузиазмом. — Или боялись возмездия с твоей стороны?

— Почему же? Отвешивали и еще как. Но да, в основном отец запрещал ко мне прикасаться без особой надобности. У него был пунктик, что я назло ему соблазню кого-нибудь из охраны. Ха, как будто мне нужно было что-то делать назло и…

Мордред, словно осознал, в чем только что признался, резко замолчал и передернул плечом, вновь отставая на два шага. Персиваль хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал и не окликнул мальчишку.

Свое дело его болтовня уже сделала: заставила отвлечься и бесстрастно прикинуть их шансы на успех. И, самое главное, решить, где им ночевать и что есть. 

До ближайшего лагеря (к сожалению, не того, который им был нужен, но хоть что-то) было два дня пути, если очень быстро шагать все светлое время суток, ни разу не останавливаясь. Но ни Мордред, ни он сам — тут Персиваль был реалистом — такой нагрузки не выдержат, к тому же не-мертвых никто еще в этом районе не перестрелял, поэтому идти им как минимум три дня.  
Дальше по шоссе, если Персиваль правильно сориентировался и точно определил место, где рухнул самолет, был один городок, сейчас целиком принадлежавший зомби (людей там уже с полгода не было, все ушли дальше на север), в котором теоретически можно было раздобыть консервы и даже переночевать, забаррикадировавшись в какой-нибудь квартире. До него еще часа четыре. Как раз к темноте успеют.

Позади громко дышал Мордред, разве что спину ему не прожигал взглядом. Персиваль с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза: все же все богатенькие мальчишки одинаковы; обижаются на непонятно что, когда им никто и слова не сказал.

Поэтому Персиваль предпочитал заводить интрижки с парнями попроще и не смешивать чувства и работу. 

Но вот сейчас надувшегося Мордреда за спиной лучше не оставлять. Ударить он не ударит, конечно, но все равно будет напрягать.

Поэтому Персиваль со вздохом заговорил:

— Я не знаю, почему рухнул самолет. Его на моих глазах заправили, но в какой-то момент приборы показали, что горючее почти на нуле. Может, это была утечка, может быть еще что-то, но нам это никакой погоды не сделает. И да, я усел передать наше примерное местоположение, но сомневаюсь, что они за эти несколько часов нашли новый самолет и бросились нас искать. Мы потенциальные трупы и будущие зомби, Мордред. Ты же помнишь, достаточно только капли их крови или слюны, чтобы вирус обосновался в человеке. Да, несколько часов до обращения у нас будут, но какой в них, этих часах, смысл? Вакцины до сих пор нет, даже спустя год. 

— Но она будет.

— Ты так в этом уверен? Человечество уже не спасти, Мордред. Точнее, ту его часть, которая уже заразилась. Их остается только перестрелять. Говорят, в той же Америке уже начали стрелять и зачищать территории.

— Америке бы только пострелять, — неожиданно зло огрызнулся Мордред. — Они не ищут другого выхода, в отличие от нас.

— Пацифист? — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Странно, обычно в твоем возрасте молодые люди требуют революции и действия, а не долгого сидения за расчетами и пробирками. Сколько тебе, кстати? Девятнадцать?

— Двадцать два.

— Хорошо сохранился.

— В отличие от тебя. Сколько тебе? Тридцать пять — тридцать семь?

— Почти угадал, тридцать четыре. Совсем для тебя старик. 

Но вновь нагнавший его Мордред лишь неопределенно передернул плечами и отвел взгляд. Теперь он смотрел только вперед на уходящее вдаль шоссе.

Персиваль лишь покачал головой и окинул взглядом окружающий их лес.

Наверное, подобный пейзаж совсем не годился для этого времени и места, и фильм ужасов, вздумавший использовать такие натурные съемки, непременно провалился бы в прокате. Дороги были… Нет, не нестрашными. При должном воображении их вполне можно было бы испугаться, но они были обычными. Так они выглядели где-то в первой половине прошлого века: отсутствие машин, пустые дороги, лес…

Разве что асфальт был слишком хорош, да запряженных в телеги лошадей не попадалось.

Обыкновенная такая картинка, совсем не для зомби-апокалипсиса. Ни вам сгоревших остовов машин, ни луж крови под ногами, ни вяло шевелящихся трупов.

Накаркал.

Мордред остановился неожиданно — Персиваль едва не врезался в него — и вцепился своими тонкими пальцами в его локоть. Персиваль осторожно отодрал от себя его руку, вскинул автомат и медленно подошел к краю дороги, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.

Шоссе было широким, на четыре полосы. С одной стороны это даже в плюс: свободное от деревьев место для маневра, а с другой…

Зомби прут напролом и не всегда быстро соображают, что дерево можно обойти, а тут открытое пространство.

Краем глаза Персиваль заметил, как умничка-Мордред тоже вскидывает автомат и поворачивается к нему, Персивалю, спиной, осматривая противоположный край шоссе. Молодец, парень, догадливый.

Поначалу Персиваль даже не понял, что именно привлекло внимание Мордреда: на этом участке шоссе уходило в небольшую низину, потому лес словно нависал над ними, оставляя достаточно широкую полосу, заросшую высокой травой и даже чахленьким кустарником.

Именно этот кустарник и пошевелился. Это явно был не ветер. Персиваль слышал, как громко дышал за его спиной Мордред, и чувствовал, как сильно бьется его собственное сердце.

Каждый зомби все равно воспринимался словно первый. Так же страшно.

Кустарник был слишком редкий и низкий, он не смог бы спрятать труп взрослого мужчины или женщины. Значит, это был либо ребенок, либо только часть трупа. Что плохо. В ребенка чисто психологически стрелять сложнее, а части трупа были почему-то намного живучее, чем целые. Тут простым выстрелом в голову не обойдешься.

Персиваль подобрал с асфальта несколько веток и бросил их в шевелившиеся кусты. Те замерли, как и Персиваль. Если зомби сейчас поднимет вой, то им останется только уносить ноги и молиться, чтобы по пути им никто не встретился. 

Но ничего. Тишина. Можно было подняться наверх и поверить, что именно сидит в этих кустах, но высокая трава полностью скрывала за собой землю, там мог лежать кто угодно. А зомби быстро наловчились прокусывать даже военные камуфляжные штаны. Поэтому Персиваль опустил автомат, кивнул Мордреду в сторону дороги и быстро, но тихо пошел вперед, изредка оглядываясь.

Кусты оставались неподвижны.

 

***  
Когда обозначали новые карты, это шоссе особо остроумные прозвали «шоссе Z», из-за, несложно догадаться, большого количества зомби, что бродили по округе. По этому шоссе шла одна из последних эвакуаций, колонну которой буквально накрыла волна не-мертвых.

Отстреляться не удалось.

Никто так и не смог объяснить, что именно привлекло тогда столько зомби, а потом история и вовсе забылась. Она была страшной, но лишь одной из многих.

Смерть одного — трагедия, а смерть миллионов — статистика, или как там эта фраза звучала?

Но, так или иначе, этому шоссе не зря была дана буква Z, и тот факт, что до сих пор им не встретился ни один не-мертвый, напрягал не только Персиваля, но и Мордреда. 

Тот устал, это было видно. Последний час он отставал уже не на шаг, а на два или три, и шел все медленнее, чаще спотыкаясь на ровном месте. Самого Персиваля тоже мутило, а нога болела все сильнее. Похоже, при приземлении, каким бы удачным оно ни казалось, он все же что-то повредил, и сейчас это «что–то» давало о себе знать. 

А до городка оставалось еще километров пять, тогда как небо уже начинало отливать красным.

Персиваль остановился и обернулся к Мордреду. Тот лишь устало поднял голову, словно безмолвно спрашивая, что случилось.

— Мы не успеем дойти до заката, — ответил Персиваль на незаданный вопрос. — У тебя еще осталось вода?  
Мордред кивнул. Молодец, не истратил до конца тот НЗ, который им выдал Артур «на всякий случай». Во всяком случае, самую важную сейчас его составляющую.

Персиваль кивнул и огляделся. На первый взгляд, ни одного подходящего для ночлега дерева (высокого и с крепкими ветками, которые могли бы выдержать вес двух взрослых мужиков) не было, значит им остается только либо идти дальше, либо сворачивать в лес. 

Ни того, ни другого делать не хотелось.

Разве что только…

— В машине? — не верящее переспросил Мордред, когда Персиваль привел его к брошенному на обочине фургону. — Ты сейчас серьезно? Сам же говорил, что прятаться нужно как можно выше и…

— Здесь запираются двери, а подходящего дерева я не вижу, — спокойно ответил Персиваль, проверяя замки. — Зомби — тупы, они не смогут повернуть ручку, тем более, что изнутри еще можно запереться. К тому же, спать будем по очереди. Та караулишь первым, пока окончательно не стемнело. Чувство времени хорошее? Хорошо. Будишь меня через три с половиной часа. Свет не зажигать, сидеть у окна и слушать. Огонь тоже не открывать, лучше сразу буди меня. Понятно?

Мордред кивнул и первым залез в небольшой фургон. «Хорошо ему, — подумал Персиваль, запирая дверь, — всего десять сантиметров в росте, а уже сгибаться в три погибели не нужно».

Персиваль лег прямо на пол, с удовольствием вытянул гудящие ноги, положил под голову рюкзак и закрыл глаза. Засыпать в любом месте и в любой позе он научился уже давно. Подобное умение всегда пригодится.

Последним, что он запомнил, был Мордред, сидящий на хилом столе и смотрящий в небольшое окно практически под самым потолком фургончика.

 

По ощущениям, спал Персиваль не больше двух — двух с половиной часов. Разбудил его встревоженный Мордред. На полу лежал фонарь, включенный на самый минимум, отчего на лицо склонившегося над ним Мордреда падали тени, делая симпатичное лицо настоящей маской на Хэллоуин. 

Чтобы окончательно проснуться, Персивалю понадобилось пара минут. Потом он сел, потер лицо руками и тихо спросил:

— Время вышло или ты что-то услышал?

— Второе, — одними губами ответил Мордред. Персиваль только сейчас заметил, как сильно трясло мальчишку. То ли от холода, то ли от страха. — Шорохи. И много. Небо все в тучах, ничего не видно, а фонарик я поднимать не рискнул.

— Его вообще включать не нужно было, — пробормотал Персиваль, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Иначе совсем страшно было.

Мордред опустил голову и как-то разом сжался, словно ожидая взбучки. Но Персиваль лишь покачал головой и притянул его к себе, обнимая за плечи. Тот замер, на несколько секунд даже дышать перестал, а потом с такой силой вцепился в куртку Персиваля, что не отодрать. 

Как будто Персиваль собирался пытаться. Он лишь крепко обнимал Мордреда, чувствуя, как успокаивается его сердцебиение и выравнивается дыхание.

Избалованный мальчик из богатой семьи, избежавший заражения, попавший на самую обыкновенную кухню в качестве обслуги, а потом брошенный посреди дикой территории с одним только напарником, которого впервые видит в деле.   
Но Персиваль бы на его месте давно бы умер со страху, а этот ничего, еще держится. Только цепляется за его шею уж очень крепко, того и гляди задушит.

Поэтому Персиваль осторожно отцепил от себя Мордреда и толкнул его на свою импровизированную лежанку.

— Спи, — тихо скомандовал. — Пока они не полезли ломать дверь и бить стекла, можно не беспокоиться. Все равно ночью по ним не постреляешь, а звуки разносятся гораздо дальше. 

И отвернулся, где-то глубоко в душе чувствуя легкое сожаление, что отпустил Мордреда так рано.

Думай о работе, Персиваль. Ты сдашь его на руки Балинору Эмрису и уже вряд ли встретишь. Тем более, мальчишка тебя младше на десять с лишним лет. 

Но обернуться и посмотреть на заснувшего Мордреда все равно хотелось. Наверняка эти самые шорохи ему только послышались, потому что Персиваль ничего такого не заметил.

Луна величаво выглянула из-за туч, освещая шоссе. Персиваль выключил фонарь (не стоит зря тратить батарею) и выглянул в окно. 

По шоссе медленно брела группа подростков. Тупо и бездумно брела куда-то на север. Периодически кто-то из них падал, но поднимался, выл что-то своим спутникам и брел дальше.

Плохо, очень плохо. Персиваль поднял с пола воду и с наслаждением сделал глоток. Если бы эти зомби брели им навстречу, все было бы гораздо проще. Они редко поворачивают назад, если их не приманить едой. Но они шли вперед, в том же самом направлении. Даже если они с Мордредом выйдут позже рассвета, они все равно рано или поздно их нагонят.

Обойти лесом нельзя — неизвестно, кого они там встретят, пройти незамеченными тоже.

Остается только стрелять, а это привлечет внимание других: совсем скоро будет тот самый зомби-город.

Похоже, вот она — ситуация, любой выход и которой несет за собой множество проблем.

Остается только надеяться, что не-мертвые куда-нибудь свернут: впереди шоссе резко меняет направление.

Персиваль грустно усмехнулся и сделал еще один глоток. 

 

Им нужно срочно раздобыть еды.

***

С утра все-таки пришлось пострелять. То ли им с Мордредом все же не удалось соблюдать полную тишину, то ли у зомби проснулось пресловутое шестое чувство, но, когда задремавший Персиваль открыл глаза, в окно уже заглядывал не-мертвый.  
Разорванная щека, за которой были видны желтые зубы, вывалившийся глаз, обрывки одежды на теле и серая кожа.

«Зомби на утренней прогулке», картина маслом.

Персиваль со вздохом встал, потянулся, разминая затекшие от неудобной позы мышцы, снял с пояса длинный нож (он больше напоминал короткий меч и имел какое-то свое название, которое не интересующийся холодным оружием Персиваль благополучно не запомнил), открыл окно и одним движением всадил нож в уцелевший глаз мертвеца. 

Тот беззвучно рухнул на землю, чуть не утянув с собой застрявший нож. Персиваль тихо выругался, обтер лезвие валявшейся на полу тряпкой и приоткрыл дверь фургона.

Зомби… были. Почти десяток, но все они были какими-то вялыми и просто бродили по шоссе, изредка останавливались, смотрели в небо (некоторые при этом падали навзничь), разворачивались и снова бесцельно брели куда-то. 

На Персиваля они не обращали никакого внимания, но это ненадолго. Пройти без боя им не удастся. Вопрос был лишь в том, каким будет бой. Можно просто их перестрелять, но никто не гарантирует, что не придут другие, более агрессивные не-мертвые, либо рискнуть и вышибить им мозги ножом. Однако эти гады могли в любой момент извернуться и как следует цапнуть за запястье. 

Но у них еще есть время на размышление.

Персиваль сам себе кивнул, запер дверь и, развернувшись, встретился взглядом с уже проснувшимся Мордредом.

То, что мальчишка плохо спал, было понятно с первого взгляда. Еще бледнее, чем вчера, темные синяки под глазами и общий вид «застрелите меня, пожалуйста». И губы потрескавшиеся облизывает.

— Плохо? — участливо спросил Персиваль, протянув ему початую бутылку с водой.

Мордред кивнул в ответ, сделал несколько больших глотков, стер с подбородка несколько пролившихся капель и закрыл глаза, подтянув к груди колени. Персиваль покачал головой (только заболевшего Мордреда ему не хватало для полноты картины), поднял с пола автомат и подошел к окну. 

К черту эту вашу перестраховку. Им больше нельзя задерживаться, а от зомби всегда можно убежать даже со сломанной ногой, конечно, при усливии наличия силы воли и желания выжить. 

От первого выстрела Мордред вздрогнул и, казалось, побледнел еще больше. Это спугнуло всех птиц. Один зомби рухнул там же, где и стоял, а остальные медленно, словно в фильме ужасов, повернулись к фургончику. Персиваль лишь передернул затвор и снова выстрелил.

Упал второй. Упал на третьего, девочку лет десяти, та лишь пискнуть и успела, размозжив собственную голову о камень. 

Осталось шестеро. 

Почему после своей окончательной смерти они начинают так вонять?

Последних двух пришлось добивать практически в упор, так близко они подошли. Персиваль с сожалением дернул нож, намертво застрявший в черепной кости и отпустил. Зомби мешком повис на окне, свесившись по пояс в фургончик. Персиваль брезгливо смахнул с рюкзака какую-то отвалившуюся от трупа гадость и обернулся.

Мордред был уже на ногах и с рюкзаком за плечами. И пусть он старательно смотрел в другую сторону, но, по крайней мере, тошнить его не тошнило. Персиваль вспомнил, какого размера глаза были у того тощего ученого Эмриса, когда тот убил своего первого не-мертвого, и усмехнулся. Мордред еще хорошо держится.

— Идем, — Персиваль отпер дверь, пинком отодвинул очередной труп (тот напоследок цапнул воздух зубами и затих) и посторонился, пропуская Мордреда. — Не знаю, как ты, но я голоднее всех этих товарищей вместе взятых. Поэтому предлагаю найти еду, как ты считаешь?

Мордред неуверенно улыбнулся, кивнул и почему-то взял Персиваля за руку, неожиданно сильно сжимая его ладонь. 

А Персиваль, что? Персиваль был совсем не против, он же не дурак. 

И мальчишка очень даже симпатичный, если не сказать красивый.

 

*** 

А еще Мордред не ныл. Это было едва ли не самое главное его хорошее качество. В последний раз они оба ели прошлым утром, если не считать того легкого перекуса безвкусными твердыми галетами, который был, казалось, вечность назад, но Мордред не сказал ни слова на эту тему. Он лишь прижимал руку к урчащему животу и ускорял шаг. Персиваль изредка придерживал его за рукав, не давая перейти на бег. Бежать сейчас бесполезно и попросту опасно: ноги следует беречь, невовремя подвернутая лодыжка почти гарантированно будет стоить жизни. 

А еще впереди их поджидала группа подростков-зомби. По скромному наблюдению Персиваля, они были самыми живучими и агрессивными. Стоит приберечь силы и энергию именно для них. Об этом Персиваль честно предупредил. А еще о том, что патронов была только одна запасная обойма, а отпредыдущей осталось ровно десять патронов.

— Тридцать пуль? — Мордред даже остановился. — Нет, серьезно, только тридцать? Это… это…

— Можешь смело материться, я уже это сделал, — Персиваль поправил автомат. — Никто не рассчитывал на то, что придется шагать столько километров по диким территориям, боеприпасы ограничены.

— И что нам делать? — Мордред пнул попавший под ноги камень, и тот медленно покатился вниз по дороге. — Отбиваться ветками и камнями? Нож-то ты благополучно в черепе того парня и оставил.

Персиваль скривился. Потеря любимого и, что важнее, крайне сейчас нужного ножа изрядно подпортила настроение с самого утра. Поэтому он ничего не ответил, лишь сам ускорил шаг. Мордред, бормоча что-то под нос, шел за ним. До города оставалось еще минут сорок, Персиваль уже видел его. Еще неясным в утреннем тумане, но он был. И там были еще не до конца разграбленные магазины, были консервы и вода. 

А еще там были зомби. Много-много зомби, а у них пятьдесят патронов на двоих.

Жизнь, определенно, удалась. Мордред нагнал его уже через несколько секунд и просто шел рядом, ничего не говоря. Лишь изредка тревожно касался приклада автомата и то оглядывался назад, то подозрительно косился в сторону темнеющего леса.  
Правильно косился, стоит сказать. Персивалю тоже не нравился ни тот неясный шум, что слышался из леса, ни то, каким пустынным было шоссе. Ему еще не доводилось ходить по этой дороге, но случалось достаточно низко пролетать над ней. И он не помнил ни одного участка, где столько времени не встречалось ни одного не-мертвого. Та кучка мертвецов не в счет, их было слишком мало. 

Это же эвакуационное шоссе! Оно было забито машинами и, как следствие, трупами их владельцев. Даже если предположить, что машины остались на ходу и их отогнали в уцелевшие лагеря, то куда делись мертвецы?

Хорошо Мордреду, он даже не задумывался о таких вещах, просто шел вперед, туда, где есть еда и, если повезет, будет безопасно. Базовые инстинкты любого существа, тут уже ничего не попишешь.

Но все же. Если зомби ушли отсюда, то куда они пришли потом? 

В животе неприятно похолодело от догадки, но Персиваль предпочел трусливо закрыть на это глаза.   
Уж чему научил его этот зомби-апокалипсис, так это жить даже не сегодняшним днем, а нынешним часом, не загадывая вперед. Не бросаться на амбразуру, конечно, но и не строить долгосрочных планов. 

И если им суждено встретиться с полчищем голодных зомби в том городе уже через полчаса, то у них есть еще целых тридцать минут.

Мордред сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился.

— Чего ты боишься? — спросил он, обернувшись. — Только не ври, что ничего. Это даже я вижу. 

Персиваль неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, что ждет нас в городе, — наконец, произнес он. — Подозреваю, что все те зомби, что не встретились по пути, дожидаются нас там. А у нас…

— У нас полсотни патронов, я знаю, — Мордред почесал нос и чихнул. — Слушай, а что нам делать дальше? Я имею в виду вообще? Доберемся мы до города, наберем еды… а дальше что? Ты сам-то веришь, что мы сможем продержаться столько дней на пятидесяти патронах? 

— Тебе честно ответить?

Мордред, на секунду замявшись, кивнул и сделал шаг к Персивалю. Почти двадцать сантиметров в росте, разница в телосложении — и Мордред уже терялся на фоне Персиваля, словно подросток, а не взрослый.

Персиваль невольно улыбнулся и провел рукой по щеке Мордреда. Тот прерывисто вздохнул и прижался к ладони Персиваля, робко улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Нам ведь не дойти? — тихо не то спросил, не то сказал Мордред. — Не дойти, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Знаю, — спокойно кивнул Персиваль, позволяя автомату повиснуть на ремне, дулом вниз. — Я знаю, и ты знаешь. Что будем делать с этим знанием?

— Не знаю.

— И я не знаю.

Персиваль чувствовал на своем лице дыхание Мордреда, почему-то пахнущее яблоками и лимоном (так вот что он жевал с утра, резинку) и медленно обнял его за пояс. Мордред со вздохом обнял его за шею и затих.

— Зачем ты понадобился тем ученым? — спросил Персиваль. — Что в тебе такого особенного и уникального?

— Кроме моей харизмы и обаяния? — коротко хохотнул Мордред, но почти сразу посерьезнел. — У меня иммунитет. Как в каком-нибудь дурацком фильме, где есть избранный, который сможет спасти всех. Только это нифига не круто. Это страшно. Страшно, что меня порежут на кусочки во имя благой цели и спасения. Страшно, что даже этого будет недостаточно и все бесполезно — лекарства все равно не будет. Боюсь, что умру от их опытов, а результата никакого не будет.

Персиваль промолчал, лишь крепче прижал к себе Мордреда. Тот закрыл глаза и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, а Персиваль не стал переспрашивать.

— Тебя укусили?

Мордред покачал головой.

— Тогда как?

— Как они узнали? Понятия не имею. Вывели какую-то формулу, я под нее идеально подошел. Кровь сдавали, учитывали наследственность и все такое. Как и у Морганы, помнишь сводную сестренку Артура? Точно знаю про Мерлина Эмриса, с него все и началось, кажется, его отец тоже из тех, у кого иммунитет. А вот мать нет. Мерлин мне пробовал поначалу объяснить, но больше руками размахивал и захлебывался словами от восторга, чем сказал что-то конкретное. И это убивает.

Мордред шмыгнул носом и резко вывернулся из объятий Персиваля. Отошел на шаг, одернул задравшуюся куртку и пригладил волосы.

— Идем, наверное? — неуверенно предложил он. — Зомби нас ждут и все такое. 

Но Персиваль перехватил его руку и, притянув к себе, сделал то, что давно хотел сделать. Поцеловал его.

Губы у Мордреда были сухими и колючими, а во рту ощущался тот самый вкус яблок и лимона. Мордред, рванувший в первую секунду назад, замер и приоткрыл рот, позволяя себя целовать уже по-настоящему. А потом ответил.

Целоваться Мордред не умел, совсем. Неловко тыкался губами, язык и вовсе словно онемел, и вскоре начал задыхаться. Персиваль с улыбкой обхватил его лицо ладонями и осторожно отстранился.

Мордред так и замер, с приоткрытым ртом и зажмурившись. Смешное выражение лица, но Персиваля оно скорее умиляло, чем смешило. Как и сам этот мальчишка. 

Он лишь громко дышал, когда Персиваль медленно целовал его в лоб. Прошелся по носу и скулам, подул на ресницы, от чего Мордред вздрогнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Он поежился, когда Персиваль расстегнул его куртку и задрал тонкий свитер. Прикусил губу и судорожно вздохнул, положив руки на плечи Персиваля. 

Но тот лишь покачал головой и, поцеловав Мордреда напоследок в уголок губ, выпрямился. Одернул чужую куртку, потрепал Мордреда по волосам и обернулся в сторону города.

— Мы либо остаемся на месте, — медленно произнес он, — либо идем дальше. С пятьюдесятью патронами в зомби-город.

Мордред облизал покрасневшие губы и тоже повернулся на север. Туман отступил, теперь город был ясно виден.

— Мы идем вперед.

— Уверен?

Мордред поднял упавший рюкзак и уверенно кивнул.

— Абсолютно.

 

***

Этот город уже давно был мертв. Пусть люди ушли отсюда относительно недавно, жизнь здесь умерла намного раньше.

Как-то такие вещи были понятны уже с первого взгляда. И виной были даже не выбитые стекла или обвалившиеся кое-где стены, вовсе нет. Просто ветер отдавался слишком глухо в мертвых кварталах, слишком жутко выглядел абсолютно ровный асфальт под ногами. Почему-то именно асфальт и валявшийся то здесь, то там простой бытовой мусор вроде бутылок из-под газировки пугали больше, чем кровавые лужи и вяло трепыхавшиеся части трупов. И в самом воздухе витало что-то такое, отчего хотелось приподнять воротник куртки повыше, крепче сжать оружие и вдавить газ до упора, чтобы как можно быстрее покинуть эти проклятые территории.

Увы, у Персиваля с Мордредом не было машины, им оставалось только быстро идти по мертвым улицам и постоянно озираться по сторонам, высматривая опасность. 

Под ботинками глухо хрустело стекло, обрывки бумаги и одежды норовили прилипнуть к ногам, из-за чего приходилось останавливаться и отбрасывать этот мусор в сторону, а над головой гнусно каркали вороны.

— Почему они не обращаются? — в какой-то момент спросил Мордред, задирая голову и глядя на птиц. — Они же сами питаются трупным мясом, так почему на них вирус не действует? 

— Спроси лучше у Эмрисов, они эту тему за одиннадцать месяцев вдоль и поперек должны были изучить, — посоветовал Персиваль, потянул Мордреда за рукав, и с силой наступил на большой кусок газеты. Раздался громкий противный хруст. — А сейчас смотри по сторонам, некоторые мертвецы уж слишком… активны.

Персиваль поднял ногу, и Мордред судорожно вздохнул и буквально позеленел, словно его вот-вот должно было стошнить. За ботинком Персиваля потянулся длинный вязкий след из загустевшей крови. Под газетой в последний раз вздрогнула чья-то оторванная кисть. Персиваль понимающе кивнул и, подхватив Мордреда под локоть, медленно пошел дальше. 

В город они вошли еще двадцать минут назад, и с тех пор это было их единственное столкновение с его нынешними жителями. Персиваль многое бы отдал, чтобы так продолжалось как можно дольше. Жаль, удача не признает никаких сделок и не принимает никакой валюты.

Шоссе Z буквально пронзало этот городок насквозь, деля на две ровные половины. Было ли это планом застройщиков или получилось случайно, Персивалю было наплевать. Больше его волновало то, что, если что-то случится, бежать им оставалось только вперед по шоссе, сворачивать некуда — слишком далеко до свободного пространства. Нередко зомби просто загоняли своих жертв, какими бы опытными они ни были, в угол, где некуда бежать, и только поэтому побеждали. 

А еще все магазины, что шли вдоль шоссе давным-давно были разграблены.

Поэтому сворачивать им в любом случае придется.

Если не считать того короткого диалога о воронах, Мордред не произнес ни слова с того момента, как они решили идти в город. Персиваль изредка встревожено оглядывался, но мальчишка лишь шел за ним, поджав пересохшие губы, и лишь изредка замирал на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дух.

Персиваль боялся, что в одну из таких вот передышек, он не заметит, как уйдет вперед, а на Мордреда из-за угла выскочит не-мертвый. 

Хватит ли у него реакции, чтобы выстрелить? И не просто выстрелить, а попасть в голову? Корпус представляется намного более заманчивой целью, в него попасть в разы легче, поэтому многие новички, забыв обо всех правилах, стреляют именно туда.

Зомби от этого может максимум упасть, если оружие крупнокалиберное, а сам он хилый. Передышка всего в несколько секунд, вряд ли Мордред успеет ею воспользоваться. 

И ведь дело было уже почти сутки как не в том, что у Персиваля приказ о полной сохранности груза. Ему самому не хотелось, чтобы с Мордредом что-нибудь случилось. 

Как там тот же Эмрис говорил? Привязанность, быстро возникшая в стрессовых условиях, наподобие солдатского братства? Он, конечно, умнее завернул, но смысл-то все равно тот же.

Впереди послышался звук разбитого стекла. Персиваль остановился так резко, что Мордред влетел в его спину и отпрянул, бормоча извинения. Персиваль лишь шикнул, вытащил из-за пояса заранее припасенный длинный железный штык (семь минут отламывал от чьего-то забора) и тихо прошел вперед.

Стекло громко хрустнуло, словно по нему кто-то прошелся, шаркая ногами. 

У кого-то еще были сомнения на тему, кто это может быть?

Мордред вскинул автомат, приник к прицелу и кивнул, безмолвно говоря, что готов стрелять при необходимости.  
Умный мальчик, его ведь этому никто не учил. Персиваль поудобнее перехватил штык и подошел к углу дома, ожидая. Броситься с криком на не-мертвого — не слишком удачная идея. 

Дом стоял на перекрестке, поэтому Персиваль был открыт с трех сторон, а обе улицы были слишком широкими, чтобы пройти по ним незамеченными: спрятаться было просто негде. 

Мордред не издавал ни звука, но Персиваль буквально спиной чувствовал его присутствие, а взгляд, который тот изредка бросал на него, и вовсе проходился по Персивалю словно огнем. 

Он невольно передернул плечами (не любил он подобное ощущение, даже если виной тому были красивые парни) и вновь прислушался.

Там, за углом, был зомби. Персиваль слышал его хриплое дыхание (зачем они дышат, им же не нужен воздух), хруст стекла под его ногами… Но на этом все. Зомби не двигался с места, просто переваливался с ноги на ногу, словно чего-то ожидая. 

И Персивалю это не нравилось. Совсем не нравилось. Тем более что именно на том перекрестке должен был располагаться крупный торговый центр. 

Все еще чувствуя на себе взволнованный взгляд Мордреда, Персиваль поднял с асфальта пустую банку из-под Колы и бросил ее за угол. В напряженной тишине звук, с каким банка прокатилась по асфальту, казался просто оглушительным и буквально царапал слух. 

Но зомби это не впечатлило.

Персиваль и Мордред переглянулись, а потом Мордред медленно покачал головой. Но Персиваль кивнул и поманил его пальцем. Мордред поморщился, но послушно подошел. Персиваль показал ему три пальца.

Один, Персиваль загнул средний.

Два, Мордред сглотнул и поудобнее перехватил автомат.

Три.

Персиваль одним прыжком выскочил из-за угла, замахнулся штыком и… И замер. Он знал этого зомби. Точнее, знал, кем он был раньше.

Зомби поднял голову и зарычал. Точнее, пытался зарычать, разорванное горло не слишком способствовало этому. Он, покачиваясь, шагнул вперед, протягивая руки… 

И рухнул на асфальт.

Звук выстрела эхом разнесся по пустой улице.

— Минус один, — пробормотал Мордред, опуская автомат. — Девятнадцать патронов у меня и тридцать у тебя. Что будем делать?

— Уносить ноги, — ответил Персиваль, опуская штык. — И… спасибо. За все.

— За зомби и еще за что?

— За то, что не спрашиваешь, почему я не ударил, — Персиваль хлопнул Мордреда по плечу и, обойдя мертвеца, быстро пошел к уже показавшемуся торговому центру. — Идем, пора завтракать. Надеюсь, зомби еще не все сожрали.

 

***

Торговый центр был разграблен почти полностью, не считая последнего этажа с женскими тряпками. Жаль, их нельзя было есть. Мордред заметно спал с лица, но ничего не сказал, только в очередной раз поправил сползшую лямку рюкзака.  
Персиваль пнул ближайший манекен, пластмассовые ноги его смешно подломились, и тот упал, разваливаясь на части. Мордред коснулся руки Персиваля, привлекая его внимание.

— Может, подсобные помещения? — предложил он. — Они обычно заперты, может быть там что-то осталось?

— Сомневаюсь, — Персиваль покачал головой. — Зомби далеко не сразу захватили город. Думаю, люди унесли с собой все, что годилось в пищу.

— А разве у нас есть выбор? — парень развернулся и решительно пошел дальше по зеркальному коридору в сторону лестницы. Зеркала, уцелевшие почти полностью, что удивительно, были грязные и мутные, в их отражении Мордред больше всего напоминал призрака. — Ты идешь?

Персиваль кивнул, бросил в последний раз взгляд на нестройные ряды манекенов в ярких платьях и пошел за своим подопечным. 

Он был прав: выбора у них все равно не было. Желудок после более чем суточного голодания уже сводило. А выдать себя урчанием желудка во время зомби-апокалипсиса… Это будет больше всего напоминать на неудавшийся анекдот, чем на реальную историю. 

В большом пустом здании звуки удара и падения разносятся ничуть не хуже, чем звук выстрела. Особенно когда кто-то падает с лестницы. Персиваль даже не успел понять, в какой момент он перешел на бег и вытащил штык. 

До лестницы было десять метров, сама лестница — не более трех. Жалкие тринадцать метров, которые можно преодолеть за секунды, которых как раз могло и не хватить.

Мордред лежал на спине, упираясь ступней в живот нависшего над ним не-мертвого. В руках мальчишки был лишь только неловко перехваченный автомат, направленный дулом влево. Ни перевернуть, ни выстрелить.

Зомби шипел и хрипел, рвался вперед, протягивал грязные руки к незащищенному горлу Мордреда, из его рта капала какая-то черная слизь, а Мордред только и мог, что пытаться оттолкнуть от себя эту мертвечину весом почти в центнер. Естественно, у него это не получалось: все силы уходили только на то, чтобы не подпустить его еще ближе к горлу.

Персиваль подошел неспешно, боясь вспугнуть. Подмигнул замершему на мгновение Мордреду и без замаха воткнул штык куда-то в висок зомби.

Почти насквозь череп пробил.

Тяжело дышащий Мордред выполз из-под обмякшей туши, но подниматься на ноги не стал. Лишь сел, обняв колени, и неотрывно смотрел, как Персиваль выдирает штык из головы мертвеца и вытирает острие об его же грязную рубаху.

Мордред икнул. Икнул и испуганно зажал рот ладонями. Плечи его затряслись, а в глазах отразилось что-то такое, что вздрогнул даже Персиваль.

— Что же ты такая неженка, а? — пробормотал он и, подхватив его за предплечья, одним рывком поставил Мордреда на ноги. — Впервые что ли мозги чужие на полу видишь? 

Тот замотал головой так, что с него свалился капюшон толстовки. Обыкновенной серой толстовки, с какими-то светлыми то ли машинками, то ли еще с чем. Персиваль несильно ткнул его кулаком в плечо, поднял штык, пнул зомби на прощание и пошел к выходу. 

А Мордред остался на месте, все так же дрожа и глядяна труп. Персиваль, остановившись, обернулся и негромко окликнул его. Но Мордред лишь покачал головой и что-то тихо произнес.

— Прости, я тебя не слышу, — Персиваль развел руками и заглянул в очередной магазинчик, отдел которого был почему-то закрыт плотной тканью. — Иди лучше сюда, кажется, я что-то нашел. 

Но ответом ему был лишь судорожный вздох. Мордред вновь присел перед трупом и коснулся пальцем дыры на его голове. Персиваль закатил глаза, несколькими большими шагами преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, уже не церемонясь, вновь поставил Мордреда на ноги и практически за шкирку уволок его оттуда.

Мордред все норовил то ли вырваться, то ли обернуться. 

 

Затащить его в полутемный отдел не составило особого труда. Сложнее было усадить его на красный продавленный диван и сунуть в руку последнюю бутылку с водой. Мордред слабо отбивался и пытался отказаться, но тогда Персиваль крепко обхватил рукой его челюсть и просто насильно влил почти четверть бутылки.

Мордред, захлебываясь, поглотил воду и дернул головой, вырываясь. Персиваль разжал пальцы, про себя отстраненно заметив, что на светлой коже скоро выступят синяки. Мордред вытер мокрое лицо рукавом, только испачкав кожу чем-то темным, и молча уставился в пол.

— Ты его знал? — негромко спросил Персиваль, вновь коснувшись его подбородка. — Ты знал, кем он был, Мордред? 

Тот коротко качнул головой. Персиваль вздохнул: только выяснения отношений им сейчас не хватало для полного счастья. Но и подобное состояние ничего хорошим для Мордреда не кончится.

Поэтому Персиваль положил автомат на пол и осторожно коснулся его ладони. Кожа была холодной, практически ледяной, совсем как у мертвеца.

Только вот зомби так не вздрагивают, не краснеют и не отводят взгляд. Мордред очаровательно смущался.

— Тогда что? — продолжил спрашивать Персиваль. Рука в его ладонях медленно начинала теплеть. — Так сильно испугался?   
На что Мордред лишь неопределенно передернул плечами и, наконец, заговорил.

— Он просто…. — он сглотнул. — Просто он мне кое-кого напомнил. Очень… дорогого мне человека. Но это не он, нет. Тот человек жив, я точно это знаю. Просто представил, что и он может умереть… вот так, и сразу так тошно стало.  
Мордред замолчал и поднял на Персиваля затравленный взгляд.

— Понимаешь? Они так похожи, что я не мог не представить, что…

— Тшш, — Персиваль притянул его к себе, неловко гладя по спине. — Тише, все будет хорошо.

Персиваль почувствовал, как Мордер, уткнувшийся ему в шею, криво усмехнулся и осторожно отстранился.   
Из его глаз пропало то загнанное выражение, что еще минуту назад так напугало Персиваля, напротив, теперь они светились какой-то непонятной решимостью.

Мордред скинул собственную куртку и чуть дрожащими руками расстегнул молнию на куртке Персиваля. Тот лишь удивленно приподнял бровь, но не стал возражать или сопротивляться. И тогда Мордред, вздохнув, подался вперед, прижимаясь плотно сжатыми губами к его рту.

Прошло уже больше суток, а у Мордреда даже ни намека на щетину, тогда как Персиваль уже весь оброс и, наверняка, больно кололся. Но Мордред не отстранился, напротив, чуть поглаживая скулы, прижал ладони к его щекам. 

А целоваться он все равно нифига не умел. Персиваль положил ладонь на его затылок, прижимая к себе и целуя уже по-настоящему, до немоты в губах и темноты в глазах. Мордред закинул руки на его шею, уперся в плечи, развел ноги и, пользуясь положением, прижался всем телом, чуть потершись уже твердым членом о живот Персиваля.

Персиваль отстранился первым, глядя на Мордреда снизу вверх. Тот облизнул покрасневшие от поцелуя губы и переполз с дивана на его колени. Вновь прижался пахом и тихо, почти на грани слышимости застонал, почувствовав под собой такую же твердость. Персиваль провел ладонями по его спине, чувствуя ответную дрожь, и остановился на пояснице, усмехнувшись.

— Да ты издеваешься, — выдохнул Мордред и… нет, не передвинул его руки. Медленно приподнялся, все так же крепко прижимаясь к его груди, и так же медленно опустился, дразнящее проезжая по чужому члену и прикусывая губы. 

В глазах потемнело. Персиваль коротко рыкнул, опрокинул Мордреда обратно на диван и навис сверху, закинув его ноги на свой пояс. Мордред с готовностью отпустил его шею и откинул руки назад, почти касаясь ими грязного пола и полностью открываясь. Толстовка на нем задралась, обнажая кожу живота. Персиваль коротко и даже грубо поцеловал Мордреда в губы и, перехватив поудобнее, с наслаждением потерся о его задницу.

Даже сквозь слои грубой ткани ощущения были крышесносные. Мордред прикусил ладонь, пытаясь сдержать стон, но Персиваль услышал. Сейчас он все готов услышать.

— Ты уверен? — хрипло спросил он и толкнулся еще раз, не имея ни сил, ни желания сдерживаться.  
Мордред не может ему отказать, просто не может. Иначе Персиваль за себя не ручается. 

И Мордред кивнул, сам потянулся к собственным джинсам, дразнящее медленно расстегнул тугую пуговицу и потянул собачку молнии вниз. Но когда Персиваль потянулся к поясу, Мордред оттолкнул его руку.

— Двери, Персиваль, — хрипло произнес он, разжимая ноги. — Не хочется, чтобы нас прервали на самом интересном. А молчать я не собираюсь.

Персиваль кивнул, все же сжал член Мордреда (мальчишка тут же закатил глаза), поставил его на дрожащие ноги и кинул на пол свою и его куртки.

Мордред непонимающе моргнул, а Персиваль уперся руками в спинку дивана и медленно, со скрипом сдвинул его в сторону.   
Как им повезло, что он в чайном отделе. Тесно, но зато здесь нормальные двери, а не те стеклянные их подобия или вовсе огромные витрины.

Когда Персиваль вернулся, Мордред уже сбросил ботинки и сейчас стоял на полу в одних носках.

— Снимать не буду, — сразу предупредил он. — Здесь слишком грязно.

Мальчик из хорошей семьи, даже собираясь трахнуться при зомби-апокалипсисе, все равно остается чистюлей. Персиваль усмехнулся, притянул его к себе и поцеловал, попутно облапав за задницу. Мордред с готовностью расслабился и приоткрыл рот, а когда почувствовал, как его подтолкнули вверх, подпрыгнул и повис на Персивале, крепко обхватив его руками и ногами.

Расстегнутые джинсы почти полностью сползли с него. Перивальпоудобнее перехватил Мордреда и прижал его к стене, чувствуя, как тот глухо стонет и извивается в его руках. Правильно, хочет прижаться, а не может: джинсы мешают.

— Пожалуйста. 

Это короткое слово Мордред умудрился то ли простонать, то ли прошептать и с такой силой сжать ногами пояс Персиваля, что тот почувствовал, как немеют бока. Он отстранился под возмущенный стон и скосил глаза вниз на свою ширинку. Мордред в первую секунду лишь непонимающе моргнул, а потом медленно отпустил шею Персиваля (тот поудобнее перехватил его под задницу) и осторожно коснулся внушительно бугра.

— Ты хочешь, что бы я…

— Просто расстегни, — прервал его Персиваль. — Как делать минет, я научу тебя потом, в более спокойной обстановке. Ну же.   
И толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Мордред на удивление ловко расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, но вот на молнии замялся, словно сомневаясь. Персиваль понимающе усмехнулся и запустил ладонь под столь вызывающе открытые трусы Мордреда. 

Тот испуганно замер, почувствовав чужую руку на голых ягодицах, но, черт возьми, член его стоял все так же крепко.  
Персиваль медленно (не одному же Мордреду играть?) повел пальцами по поджавшимся яичкам и скользнул дальше, самыми кончиками касаясь ануса.

— Боишься? — шепнул на ухо вздрогнувшему Мордреду. — Поздно бояться. Действуй. 

И вытащил руку под недовольное ворчание Мордреда. Тот, бросив на него сердитый взгляд, вновь опустил голову, теперь уже не мешкая, рванул молнию, чуть не вырвав ее, и обхватил рукой член Персиваля. 

Настала его очередь задыхаться. Сколько же у него не было секса, если даже простые поглаживания чувствуются так ярко и почти болезненно? Юношавновь уткнулся носом в шею Персиваля, покрывая ее легкими, еле ощутимыми, поцелуями и медленно дрочил. 

Тот быстро облизал палец, стащил ниже эти чертовы трусы и вновь коснулся ануса. Мордред лишь слегка вздрогнул и кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Нет, у Персиваля, конечно, были девственники. Но уж точно не в таких условиях. Без смазки и презервативов, когда за стеной бродят не-мертвые…

Мордред укусил его за плечо, когда Персиваль осторожно вставил первый палец. Внутри было так тесно и горячо, что Персиваль выдохнул сквозь зубы и подался бедрами вперед — в несильно сжатый кулак Мордреда.

Второй палец пошел уже туже — пришлось еще несколько раз добавлять слюны, но Мордред словно начал входить во вкус. Стоило только чуть коснуться простаты, тот вздрагивал от удовольствия и чуть подавался назад, пытаясь вновь насадиться. 

Но Персиваль чуть придерживал его, не позволяя соскользнуть ниже, отвлекал поцелуями или сжимал его руку на своем члене.

Только когда в Мордреде стало без проблем помещаться четыре пальца, Персиваль аккуратно ссадил его на пол и развернул лицом к стене. Понятливый Мордред послушно прогнулся, вскидывая задницу. Красивую, аккуратную задницу, в которой так тесно и горячо.

Персиваль сдернул с него джинсы, оставив их висеть где-то на уровне колен, плюнул на руку, размазал по члену слюну и приставил головку к входу.

Мордред прекратил дышать, но не напрягся, лишь опустил голову и сжал кулаки. Персиваль поцеловал его затылок, перехватил бедра, чуть раздвигая его ноги, и медленно толкнулся.

Черт возьми, как давно у него не было девственников. Мордред был таким горячим и узким, что Персиваль не удержался от глухого стона и с силой толкнулся, полностью входя. Тот подавился вздохом и почти прижался к стене.

— Тише, — Персиваль запустил руки под его одежду и ласково погладил по животу. — Тише, Мордред, сейчас станет легче, подожди немного.

Медленно вышел и так же медленно толкнулся обратно, как завороженный наблюдая, как движется член между светлых ягодиц.  
Мордред начал отвечать спустя семь или девять толчков. Поначалу неуверенно, боясь новой боли, но потом решительно и даже резко, что Персивалю пришлось придерживать его за поясницу.

Член Мордреда на удивление хорошо лег в ладонь Персиваля. Тот прижался грудью к спине Мордреда и, увеличив темп, начал так же быстро дрочить. Мордреда уже била дрожь, да и сам Персиваль долго бы не продержался.

— Готов? — тихо прошептал он в покрасневшее ухо мальчишки. 

Тот лишь что-то простонал, подаваясь то назад, на член, то вперед, в осторожно сжимающую его руку.

— Готов, — сам себе кивнул Персиваль и глубоко толкнулся в последний раз, чувствуя, как внутри словно разжимается тугая пружина.

Мордред кончил практически сразу за ним, оставляя на руке теплую сперму и без сил упираясь руками в стену.

 

***  
— Нас ведь найдут? — тихо спросил он, даже не пытаясь натянуть джинсы.

Персиваль, проверяющий отброшенный в сторону автомат, удивленно обернулся. Мордред практически лежал на диване, широко раздвинув ноги, насколько это позволяли сползшие джинсы, и как-то грустно смотрел на Персиваля. Тот, задержав взгляд на члене и подсыхающей на бедрах сперме, лишь неопределенно кивнул.

— Они нас… ищут, — произнес он. — Если верить Утеру, то ты слишком ценен для всего человечества, чтобы позволить сгинуть на диких территориях.

Мордред грустно усмехнулся, кое-как стер с бедер сперму и неуклюже натянул джинсы. Пальцы его дрожали, когда он пытался застегнуть молнию и пуговицу.

— Да чтоб тебя, — выругался он и зло ударил ладонью по дивану.

Персиваль покачал головой и, подойдя, неспешно поцеловал его в губы. Мордред неуверенно ответил и слабо улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй.

— Его звали Ланселот, — тихо произнес Персиваль, отстраняясь. — Того зомби на перекрестке, которого я так и не смог убить. Он пропал несколько месяцев назад. Теперь понятно, что с ним случилось.

— Вы дружили?

— Да. Теперь твоя очередь. Кого он тебе напоминал?

— Тебя, — опустил голову Мордред. — Ну а что? Такой же здоровый как медведь, красивое открытое лицо, светлые волосы… Я просто подумал, что…

— Но я–то жив, — Персиваль погладил его по щеке. — И как давно ты на меня заглядываешься?

— Практически с первого дня, — неуверенно улыбнулся Мордред. — Даже попросил, чтобы именно ты меня вез сюда, а не Артур. Простишь, что втянул тебя во все это?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Персиваль и бросил Мордреду его ботинки. — Обувайся, и пойдем отсюда. Точнее, попробуем отстреляться от тех, кто уже пришел на звук.

Мордред послушно взялся за обувь, пока Персиваль перезаряжал автомат и отодвигал диван на место. На дверь тут же обрушились удары, поэтому ее пришлось держать. Мордред встал перед дверным проемом и вскинул автомат.

Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.

— Эй, Мордред, — окликнул его Персиваль. — Нас ищут, ты слышишь? Нас ищут и обязательно скоро найдут. Прошли сутки с момента падения, люди Эмриса вот-вот приедут. 

И Мордред с улыбкой кивнул. Страх отступил. Персиваль улыбнулся в ответ.

Да, их ищут и обязательно найдут. И найдут живыми. А пока им остается только вернуться назад, на дорогу, и идти дальше на север по шоссе Z.


End file.
